


I'm Still Alive

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [12]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Caring Eddie Diaz, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e15 Eddie Begins, Gen, Hugs, Hurt Eddie Diaz, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Episode: s03e15 Eddie Begins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Chris helps his dad in the aftermath of being buried underground.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725208
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	I'm Still Alive

_Hey! I’m still alive down here! I’m still alive down here!_

The words echo over and over in Eddie’s head, he can feel the mud all around him, the water slowly rising, and the cold that came with it. He can feel the dirty water entering his lungs as he strains for breath. His light flickers out and with it, his hope of ever returning to the surface. 

_Daddy!_

Christopher needs him. That’s the one clear thought that strikes through Eddie’s mind. Christopher. His child. He needs him. 

_Daddy, wake up!_

He needs to live. He can’t die down here. What will happen to his son? How could he die, knowing he would be abandoning his son? 

“Daddy!” 

Eddie gasps for breath as his eye snap open to his dark bedroom. Eddie looks around wildly and finds Christopher kneeling on the bed beside him, looking down at his dad with a frown. The only light comes from the light in the hallway, casting a golden halo onto the child. 

“Chris...” Eddie breathes. His lungs feel strained, but he managed to take a deep breath and sit up. “I’m okay, buddy,” Eddie quickly brings Christopher into a hug, burying his cheek into his son’s curls. “I’m okay,” he says both to assure himself and his son. He can still feel the mud around him, but it grows distant as Chris unknowingly grounds him. Chris leans his weight against his father, providing comforting pressure and his soft curls give Eddie something to latch on to.

“You were screaming,” Chris whispers into Eddie’s chest. “You were asking for me and Buck.” 

Eddie holds him a little tighter. Of course he was screaming for his son, Buck...we’ll that’s something to deal with in the morning. Eddie sighs, “I’m sorry, mijo. I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Eddie closes his eyes, he doesn’t ever want to let Chris go. Having Chris in his arms confirms for him that he’s alive, that this is real and he’s okay. 

Chris looks up at his dad, Eddie’s arms loosening around him, and reaches up to touch his cheek, “Why are you sad?” Eddie almost smiles at that, Chris is too observant for his own good.

Eddie leans into his son’s hand and explains, “I was having a dream about something...really scary.” Christopher cocks his head to the side so Eddie clarifies, “When I was trapped underground.” He hadn’t told his son the full story, just enough for Christopher to understand why he was in the hospital. “I’m okay now, you did the right thing waking me up. Do you want help going back to bed?” Eddie knows his son needs sleep, but if Chris isn’t with him, how does he know he’s okay and that he’s alive? 

Christopher looks up at him like he is insane, “You’re crying.” 

Eddie reaches up to wipe his tears and shakes his head, “What does that have to do with you sleeping?” 

“You wouldn’t leave me alone if I was crying or if I had a nightmare,” Christopher points out. “I want to stay with you.” As if to prove his point, Chris settles down in the bed, looking up at his dad expectantly. 

Eddie sighs. There’s no winning this battle. “Okay, buddy.”

He lays back down and pulls the covers over him and his son, Christopher immediately curls up against Eddie, forcing him to wrap and arm around his son. Christopher falls asleep quickly, but Eddie lies awake for a few moments longer. It’s strange, he thinks, his entire world can fit in his arms. Before closing his eyes, Eddie presses one last kiss to Chris’s head, “I love you, kid.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos are always appreciated! :D
> 
> Tumblr- @evanbuckley-heartofgold


End file.
